Curieuse découverte
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: One Shot. Ratchet est fatigué et tout ce qu'il souhaite est de rentré chez lui pour pouvoir enfin recharger tranquillement ! Malheureusement, il trouvera quelque chose sur son chemin qui chamboulera sa soirée et peut-être sa vie ? Family/Hurt/Comfort touche d'humour dedans ! OC/Ratchet Transformers Prime. Attention, mention de maltraitance.
Nouvelle petite **One Shot** basé sur un OC et Ratchet, oui encore Ratchet ! Je ne cesse d'apprécier ce personnage XD

Cette histoire met en avant l'esprit de famille ainsi que le Hurt/comfort et peut-être un peu d'angoisse, possible. Ah ! Et des touches d'humour bien entendu !

Elle paraît grande à lire, mais je pense réussir à vous garder éveiller jusqu'à la fin ^^ Du moins je pense qu'elle est loin d'être ennuyante cette fic !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Curieuse découverte

 _Iacon, avant la guerre, âge d'or._

Encore une journée bien chargée pour Ratchet.

Pour dire qu'il était épuisé est un euphémisme. Plusieurs patients malades, d'autres revenants avec des morceaux de leur armure en moins … Une journée banale tout compte fait.

Donc le voici, le bot rouge et blanc marchant dans les rues sombres de Iacon. Pour une fois, il a décidé de prendre un raccourcit pour rentrer chez lui. C'est une petite rue étroite faiblement éclairé avec des déchets aux pieds des murs et presque devant chaque porte. Ratchet grommela en évitant de marcher dans l'un d'eux, "satané ville …" il ne put s'empêcher de râler comme à son habitude. Il faut dire que sa fatigue n'aide pas non plus…

Il continua sa route en faisant la grimace à chaque odeur répugnante que son appareil olfactif pouvait attraper. Il passa une pile de cartons et souffla d'agacement lorsque la pile se renversa sur le sol, bouchant tout passage. Ratchet secoua la tête mais ne regarda même pas en arrière, bien trop agacer et souhaitant rentrer le plus vite possible. Il ne fit même pas deux pas qu'il entendit un petit gémissement suivit d'un reniflement.

Ratchet s'immobilisa dans ses actions. A-t-il bien entendu ? Cela était bien trop fort pour être une simple nuisance de leur planète, cela ressemblait à un bot. Le medecin se retourna lentement puis fronça les sourcils aux cartons sur le sol, "qui est- là ?! " Sans grande surprise, il n'eut pas de réponse. Curiosité piqua le grand bot. Ratchet marcha prudemment jusqu'aux cartons puis s'agenouilla sur le sol. Avec soin, il les retira doucement pour y découvrir avec étonnement un jeune étincelant rouge. Le petit était tout sale et ne sentait pas très bon. Plusieurs parties sur son cadre sont abimées et on peut y voir un maigre protoforme en dessous de l'armure. De l'energon suintait du bras gauche du jeune surement dû à un coup ou une chute …

Ratchet hésita longuement avant de se baisser et de toucher doucement le jeune, "hey, petit, est-ce que tu m'entends ?" Il claqua ses doigts devant les optiques fermées du petit étincelant, pas de réponse. A peine le médecin toucha sa petite épaule qu'il sursauta presque hors de son cadre et s'enfonça plus loin dans un des cartons sales. Ratchet retira sa main et se pencha pour avoir un aperçu du plus jeune. On ne voit presque que ses deux petites optiques bleues briller dans la noirceur de la rue.

Ratchet se racla le vocaliser, "ne craint rien, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis un médecin." Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'avancer son bras vers l'étincelant mais lorsqu'il le frôla, le jeune commença à paniquer et à sortir des sons métalliques de stress. Apparemment, celui-ci est depuis longtemps seul ici … Ratchet laissa tomber son bras sur le sol avec un grognement d'agacement, que doit-il faire face à cela ?! Il eut soudainement une idée. Il se redressa sur ses genoux puis ouvrit sa chambre de stockage pour y récupérer un cube d'energon frais.

Il le présenta devant le carton à la vue de l'étincelant et attendit, "il est pour toi." Le Spark de Ratchet se tordit douloureusement lorsqu'il vit que les optiques du jeune mech s'arrondirent et que son réservoir sonna douloureusement. Il meurt de faim … Mais malgré cela, il est toujours hésitant. Ratchet soupira de frustration puis regarda à nouveau l'étincelant dans les optiques, "je te promets sur mon étincelle que je ne te ferais aucun mal petit … Maintenant vient, je vais te soigner, tu ne crains rien avec moi." Il eut encore quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de tendre son petit bras tremblant vers le cube, toujours gardant un regard prudent vers le médecin. Ratchet sourit doucement puis recula le cube pour qu'il sorte du carton. L'étincelant gazouilla dans la contrariété mais s'avança tout de même lentement vers la sortie du carton pour pouvoir enfin attraper le cube. Il encercla ses petits doigts frêles autour du délicieux energon et attendit que Ratchet retire sa main pour commencer à le boire.

A chaque gorgée, le jeune mech rouge jeta un regard sur Ratchet, comme s'il s'attendait à un coup ou quelque chose d'autre. C'est vraiment douloureux de voir ce genre de spectacle … D'après Ratchet et ses analyses qu'il a secrètement réalisé sur l'étincelant il a été battu par ses créateurs ou autres bots passant par là … Il y a bien une chose que le médecin ne supporte pas, c'est bien la maltraitance des plus jeunes. Généralement, cela vient du genre Decepticons de faire du mal à leur jeune, mais là, d'après ses optiques, c'est bel et bien un Autobot …

"Bon, écoute petit, je vais te ramener avec moi pour te soigner, d'accord ?" Le petit mech regarda du coin de l'optique Ratchet mais ne semblait pas trop comprendre. Il finit son cube puis le déposa avec prudence devant le médecin avant de reculer doucement et de s'assoir un peu plus loin, optiques fixés sur l'adulte présent.

Ratchet soupira de frustration en roulant des optiques, "je ne peux pas te laisser seul alors laisse-moi te prendre avec moi, tu risques de mourir ici…" Il ne peut pas le dire ouvertement mais Ratchet a beaucoup de mal à laisser une petite bouille aussi adorable tout seul dans le froid et la famine. Par miracle, le jeune bot rouge se rapprocha du médecin et avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il tendit ses petits bras en l'air dans l'attente d'être ramasser.

Ratchet sourit puis avec douceur, il prit l'étincelant sous les aisselles pour le positionner contre son châssis, un bras soutenant son arrière. Il n'a pas manqué le raidissement et le petit cri de surprise quand il le ramassa … Mais sans perdre une seconde de plus, les deux se dirigèrent vers les quartiers civilisés de Iacon.

 **Tour 12, étages 68, portes 44**

Ratchet activa avec difficulté son passe dans la fente de la porte puis l'ouvrit avec fracas manquant de peu de perdre l'équilibre. L'étincelant est accroché à son cou en cachant son visage dans son épaule. Il serait fortement Ratchet et ne semblait pas près de lâcher prise.

Les deux entrèrent dans le petit appartement sombre et triste. Ratchet alluma la lumière qui changea rapidement l'ambiance en quelque chose d'un peu plus chaleureux. C'est un appartement plutôt confortable. Il y a une petite cuisine avec un distributeur à energon, un salon avec un canapé et une table basse ainsi que deux petites chambres l'une à côtés de l'autre.

Ratchet se dirigea vers le canapé puis s'accroupit devant pour essayer de décrocher l'étincelant de son cou, "il va falloir que tu me lâche maintenant …" il prit délicatement les bras du jeune et tira doucement dessus pour le faire lâcher prise. Rien à faire … Ratchet souffla d'agacement et grogna, "si tu ne me lâche pas je ne vais pas pouvoir te soigner. " il y eu un instant avant que le petit bot rouge ne retire ses bras et s'assit sur le sol, les jambes croisés regardant fixement le médecin.

Ratchet souleva un sourcil puis récupéra l'étincelant pour le mettre sur le canapé. Le jeune sursauta presque hors de son cadre lorsque son arrière toucha les coussins alors il se dépêcha de descendre pour revenir sur sa position de départ, sur le sol. Ratchet râla en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, "mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi ! "

Les optiques de l'étincelant s'agrandirent au ton qu'empruntait Ratchet sur lui. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler puis il se dépêcha de se relever pour aller se mettre dans un des coins de la pièce, accroupis, les mains couvrant ses audios. Ratchet se redressa en regardant bizarrement le petit avant de se frapper mentalement, il lui avait crié dessus alors qu'il ne sait même pas son passé … Il eut une immense culpabilité en voyant cette scène de soumission …

L'étincelant rouvrit doucement les optiques, s'attendent à ce que Ratchet s'approche et le frappe mais il fut agréablement surpris quand il vit que le mech était parti dans une autre pièce. Il enleva ses mains de ses audios et souffla longuement pour essayer d'apaiser la peur dans son Spark pulsant frénétiquement avec le stress et la peur.

Il attendit quelques minutes dans son coin avant de voir que le mech adulte était de retour avec un cube d'energon dans sa main. Ratchet s'assit sur le canapé en posant sa tête en arrière avec un soupir de fatigue. Dans sa main droite reposait le fameux cube d'energon qu'il venait de chercher dans la cuisine.

L'étincelant leva un peu la tête quand il sentit la forte odeur d'energon de haute qualité. Il connait cette odeur … Quand il avait la chance d'en avoir, il le gardait dans une cachette pour les nuits froides afin de se réchauffer avec la haute qualité. En prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune mech se releva et passa derrière le canapé jusque dans la cuisine.

Ratchet ferma les optiques, essayant de se détendre après la longue journée qu'il a passé … Malheureusement, il a une nouvelle préoccupation qui se trouve être son hôte. Aurait-il dû le laisser là où il l'avait découvert ? Ou même ignorer ses gémissements ? Non … Il n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose … Même avec un caractère aussi grincheux que le sien, son codage créateur l'en empêche … Malheureusement.

Ratchet commença à entrer en stase quand il sentit une présence silencieuse à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les optiques et releva la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait du petit bot rouge. Le jeune étincelant le regardait fixement avec dans ses mains un cubes d'energon de haute qualité. Par reflexe, Ratchet s'apprêta à réprimander le plus jeune et lui dire que ce n'est pas bon pour son système quand il s'avança timidement vers lui en lui tendant le cube.

Ratchet cligna des optiques en prenant le cube des mains du petit, "non merci j'ai déjà un cube." Les mots semblèrent piquer le jeune alors il recula un peu, la tête baisser quand son réservoir se mit à gargouiller fortement. Ratchet sourit doucement en ricanant un peu, "j'entends que tu as faim, vient, je vais te donner quelque chose." L'étincelant garda la tête baisser mais recula plus loin dans la peur quand Ratchet se redressa pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Des bruits de cliquetis suivirent d'une malédiction puis le médecin était de retour dans le salon avec un cube rosé dans sa main, "regarde ce que je te rapporte, du délicieux energon !" L'étincelant fronça les sourcils en voyant la drôle de couleur … Il plissa avec méfiance les optiques et gémit de peur quand Ratchet lui donna le cube entre les mains … Par reflexe, il le laissa tomber sur le sol en reculant, son Spark pulsant méchamment dans son petit châssis. La couleur rose … Mauvais souvenirs !

Ratchet ramassa le cube, "quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est de l'energon pas trop concentré pour que tu ne purge pas ! On t'a empoisonné ou quoi ?! " Il grimaça intérieurement quand il se rappela d'employer un ton plus calme. L'étincelant ne réagit pas, il garda la tête baisser et son regard sur le sol en se tordant les doigts. Par le manque de réaction, Ratchet compris que ce n'était pas simplement des paroles en l'air, c'était bel et bien le cas … Donc il fit la seule chose pour convaincre l'étincelant que ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal, il prit une petite gorgée du liquide rosé.

Le petit mech leva les optiques curieusement quand il vit que Ratchet prit une gorgée du cube. Il se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux ! Il se rapprocha du médecin et attendit. Ratchet sourit un peu, "tu vois ? Rien de bien méchant." Il tendit le cube vers le jeune qui le prit immédiatement entre ses petits doigts pour le boire rapidement, "doucement doucement ! Je ne vais pas te le reprendre, il est pour toi." Ratchet eut encore un gros pincement au Spark quand il vit que l'étincelant ne se calma pas pour boire, au contraire il se dépêchait comme si c'était le dernier cube de sa vie …

Une fois fini, l'étincelant lui tendit le cube vide avec un regard timide, voulant plus. Mais Ratchet secoua la tête dans la négation, "je ne peux pas, tu vas purger si tu prends trop d'un coup. " Il s'attendait à une crise mais à la place, l'étincelant hocha simplement la tête avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. Pour dire que cette soirée est étrange est un bien grand mot du point de vue du médecin… Quel drôle de petit étincelant !

Le petit bot rouge retira son sourire lorsqu'il vit que Ratchet restait fixer sur lui, ça le rends très mal à l'aise ! Alors il gémit un peu, ayant une soudaine monté de stress qui causa de faire tomber des larmes de ses optiques. Il s'empressa de les essuyer car il n'a pas le droit de faire de bruit ni de pleurer !

Ratchet sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit les pleures du plus jeune. Il fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, "qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !" demanda-t-il un peu brusquement. L'étincelant sursauta presque de son cadre par la voix forte et agacer du médecin, il ne veut pas être frappé, il recula doucement de quelques pas, le regard toujours au sol et sa posture dans une position de soumission.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Ratchet pousse un long soupir de fatigue, il n'arrive pas à comprendre sa réaction … Bon d'accord, il fait peur et semble vouloir frapper tout le monde, mais pas un étincelant ! Il ne pourra jamais frapper un jeune de leur espèce, c'est contre nature !

Ratchet s'accroupit juste en face du petit bot rouge et rapprocha sa main du visage pour lui prendre le menton entre deux doigts. D'abord il sursauta au contact, s'attendant à pire, puis il gémit et se laissa faire par le médecin. Ratchet leva son petit visage pour qu'il le regard droit dans ses optiques fatiguées, "dis-moi comment s'appelle tes créateurs petit, je vais les joindre pour qu'ils te récupèrent." L'étincelant fronça les sourcils et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, "créa-créateurs ?" Sa petite voix sortis très rocailleuse, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis des années solaires.

Ratchet hocha la tête, encore un peu déboussolé par les toutes premières paroles du petit, "oui ! Ton Opiluk et ta Daniluk !" là, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la réaction de son invité. Ses petites optiques tristes s'agrandirent pour laisser place à un visage de terreur. Son menton et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler ainsi que tout son cadre, "n-non …" il retira sa tête de l'emprise de Ratchet et courut dans un coin de la pièce en couvrant ses audios avec ses mains tout en se balançant, une façon de se calmer.

C'est là que Ratchet compris enfin, c'est un étincelant maltraité jeter à la rue. Pour en être sûr à 100%, il activa son scan interne et passa la lumière verte sur le corps du petit. Une petite minute passa puis les résultats s'affichèrent dans son écran du bras.

 _Grosse perte d'energon_

 _Epaule déboitée, genou déboité_

 _Nombreuses contusions sur le corps ainsi que des pressions exercées sur le cou et les bras_

 _CPU erroné_

 _Lavage d'urgence du réservoir, trace de produit chimique_

 _Trace de brûlures_

 _Protoform endommagé_

Ratchet cru que cette liste de l'enfer n'allait jamais se terminer … Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lisait là, sur son scan. Comment par Primus cet étincelant est encore en vie ?! C'est un miracle ! Même un bot adulte serait très mal en point voir mort à ce stade-là. Il n'en revient pas, Ratchet sens une monté de colère meurtrière à l'égard des fameux gardiens de cet enfant.

 _Par Primus, si je le pouvais je les tuerais de mes propres mains !_

Il y a bien une chose qu'eux, les médecins, ne peuvent tolérés, c'est la maltraitance sur un jeune de leur espèce. C'est tellement rare de voir ça, en général c'est le code créateur qui n'est pas bien mis en place et qui fait que le bot n'arrive pas à discerner le bien du mal sur son jeune, mais là, ça frôle l'impossible ! En règle générale, on observe des cas de maltraitances chez les Decepticons. Mais là, vue les couleurs et les optiques ainsi que son codage, c'est bien un Autobot pur-sang. En voilà la preuve que même chez le côté gentil, il y a des méchants.

Le scan se termina enfin et Ratchet décida de s'occuper des blessures les plus importantes, mais d'abord, il faut avoir sa confiance et éventuellement une désignation ?

Il s'avança doucement vers l'étincelant en panique et s'accroupit une fois de plus devant lui, une main tendue, "hey écoute moi, je ne te veux aucun mal ! Tu peux me faire confiance … Je suis médecin et je veux te soigner. " Répéta-t-il comme la première fois qu'ils se sont vue. Le petit le regarda mais ne fit aucun signe de compréhension, il continua de se balancer d'avant en arrière dans la nervosité. Ratchet sourit tristement et laissa retombée sa main sur son genou avant qu'il ne voit la fameuse épaule déboitée. Il doit la remettre en place, vue l'angle étrange elle doit lui faire terriblement mal …

Ratchet se rapprocha un peu et posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit en ignorant son gémissement puis d'un coup sec, il l'a remboita. L'étincelant laissa couler un long cri d'agonie ainsi que des larmes en se détacha brutalement du médecin, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans le coin. Il continua de crier jusqu'au moment où il comprit que son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal … Un vrai soulagement ! Il baissa ses petites optiques sur son épaule et laissa couler un souffle de joie quand il arrivait à la faire bouger sans aucunes douleurs, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait du bien !

Le jeune tourna son regard plein de joie et de reconnaissance dans celui de Ratchet, qui n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement initial et qui tentait de sourire … Un sourire bien étrange car il n'a pas l'habitude d'en faire. L'étincelant lui rendit son sourire, un vrai premier sourire, avant de plonger en avant et de faire un immense câlin au médecin désemparer par l'action.

Ratchet sursauta quand le petit se faufila dans ses bras, n'ayant pas l'habitude, non plus, d'avoir des câlins de n'importe qui. Personne ne l'apprécie assez pour lui faire ce genre de chose … C'est tellement, bizarre ! Mais étrangement, Ratchet sentit une monté de joie ainsi qu'un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors il enroba également ses bras autour du petit en lui tapotant gentiment le dos, "quelle est ta désignation ?" Sans surprise, l'étincelant ne répondit pas, soit parce que les blessures infligées à son jeune CPU lui a refilé des séquelles, soit car tout simplement on ne lui en a jamais donné.

"Bon et bien, pour le moment je vais t'appeler … Rouge." Wow, quelle brillante imagination, mais il pourra choisir un meilleur nom plus tard, il doit d'abord aller le nettoyer pour mieux visualiser les blessures.

Rouge suivit du regard les mouvements du médecin avec appréhension constante, il a peur des mouvements brusques. Il observa avec scepticisme comme Ratchet lui souleva d'abord un bras puis l'autre avant de le tourner pour observer son dos, "tu es bien abîmé pour un Autobot … Je devrais peut-être te laver pour retirer toute cette crasse !" Il fit une tête dégouter puis attrapa le bras de l'étincelant pour le lever sur ses pieds. Rouge plissa les optiques, ayant peur que ce qu'il va faire lui causera des nouvelles douleurs.

Ratchet le transporta jusque la salle d'eau se trouvant à l'autre bout du couloir. Il actionna la porte puis alluma le cristal bleu dans le coin. C'est une salle plutôt grande et lumineuse, une salle qui donne envie de se détendre. Il y a un point d'eau dans le coin avec plusieurs rangements tout autour. Un immense bac peu profond se trouve dans le coin gauche de la salle de douche. Rouge observa tout ce qui s'y trouvait, encerclant ses bras autour de son réservoir dans le stress. Pour lui, cette salle ressemble à une véritable salle de torture !

Ratchet se pencha pour atteindre le placard sous la vasque afin d'y récupérer ses produits polissant, mais en se relevant, sa tête frappa le bord, "aie !" Il grogna de douleur en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, "maudite salle d'eau !" dit-il en grimaçant.

Rouge laissa un petit ricanement sortir de sa bouche mais il s'empressa de la fermer par peur de se faire réprimander. Il mit ses mains sur sa bouche puis attendit que Ratchet se retourne. Le médecin finit d'attraper ses produits puis se releva avec un petit effort, il n'est plus tellement jeune ! Il se dirigea ensuite vers le grand bac pour y laisser couler de l'eau chaude, "vient Rouge." Il se retourna face à l'étincelant en se penchant vers lui pour le récupérer dans ses grandes mains. Une fois de plus, Rouge émit un petit « EEEPP » de détresse, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Il ferma les optiques et se crispa dans les bras de Ratchet. Le mech orange et blanc descendit tout doucement le jeune étincelant dans l'eau jusqu'au moment où le bout de son pied ne touche la surface. Rouge se mit à crier et à gigoter pour tenter de sortir de cet enfer ! Pas des brûlures ! Non pitié !

Ratchet essaya de retenir l'étincelant avant qu'il ne se fasse mal, "calme toi ce n'est que de l'eau !" Cria Ratchet en rabaissant entièrement Rouge dans l'eau chaude. Le petit laissa couler un long cri avant qu'il ne s'arrêta soudainement en observant l'eau autour de lui, c'est agréable ! Ça ne fait pas mal !

Rouge leva ses optiques rondes vers Ratchet avant qu'un immense sourire n'éclate sur son visage. D'un coup sec sous l'emprise de la joie, il frappa ses mains sur la surface de l'eau éclaboussant Ratchet au passage, "non mais ça va pas ?!" s'esclaffa le médecin tremper. Rouge arrêta immédiatement son jeu et regarda Ratchet du coin des optiques, sentant sa peur remonter en lui.

Ratchet récupéra son produit lavant puis en mis dans sa main pour ensuite badigeonner l'étincelant avec. Il frotta la mousse sur ses membres supérieurs, inférieurs, son dos, sa tête et son arrière. Rouge se laissa faire mais regardait avec méfiance les autres produits au bord du bac, et s'il devait les boires ? … Il déglutit puis tourna son regard en face de lui.

L'eau du bain se retrouva bientôt toute sale. Ratchet se redressa en s'essuyant le front puis prit la douchette dans ses mains et rinça Rouge. Ratchet sentit un petit pincement au Spark quand il revit l'image de l'étincelant apeuré par son cri de désapprobation, alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'a pas, encore une fois, l'habitude de faire. D'un coup de main, il frappa la surface de l'eau ce qui entraîna une vague se déferlant en plein sur l'étincelant.

Rouge écarquilla les optiques quand il vit le grand bot lui envoyer une grosse vague d'eau en plein sur lui. Son premier réflexe a été de se protéger la tête. Quand il ne sentit rien de mal, il rouvrit les optiques et se mit à rire aux éclats, fixant Ratchet dans une demande silencieuse s'il peut continuer à s'amuser, c'est tellement drôle ! Il n'a jamais fait ça !

Ratchet haussa un sourcil, décroisant ses bras de son châssis en se penchant en avant, "et bien ? Tu n'as jamais joué dans le bain ?" Demanda-t-il dans une voix légèrement amuser. Bien sûr qu'il s'en doute, mais il veut voir comment réagit l'étincelant face à ses paroles.

Rouge cligna des optiques, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attend de lui. Il regarda l'eau du bain puis avec envie soudaine, il renvoya la vague d'eau vers Ratchet. Le bot recula en tombant sur son arrière dans la stupéfaction. Rouge passa sa tête par-dessus le rebord pour y voir Ratchet sur son arrière, il se mit à ricaner.

"Oui oui rigole !" Ratchet grogna les dentas serrer, se massant l'arrière endoloris. Il se releva puis se remit près du bord de la baignoire, "bon, il va falloir sortir maintenant." Il reprit la douchette, régla la température puis commença à déverser l'eau sur la tête de Rouge, une main posée sur son front pour que l'eau et le savon ne coule pas dans ses petites optiques.

Rouge commença à ronronner des petits bruits métalliques face à la douceur que cela apportait dans son Spark, il ne ressent plus trop de peur avec ce grand robot, c'est bien la première fois. Ratchet vit que l'étincelant se détendait, alors il mit son autre main dans le dos du jeune et massa les parties sensibles entre l'armure pour toucher le protoforme. Etant médecin, il sait très bien quels endroits sont les plus apaisants sur l'anatomie Cybertronienne.

Bientôt, Rouge était entièrement rincer et Ratchet le couvrit d'une douce serviette, laissant seulement ressortir sa petite tête, "je vais te redonner un dernier petit cube avant la recharge." Expliqua calmement le médecin séchant le jeune étincelant. Il frotta la serviette sur tout son cadre puis la jeta dans un coin en attendant de ranger la salle d'eau. Il ramassa Rouge par les aisselles puis le plaqua contre son châssis pour lui apporter la chaleur nécessaire et éviter qu'il n'attrape froid.

Les dentas de Rouge claquèrent entre elles par le froid qui les entoure. Il resserra ses bras autour du châssis de Ratchet et cacha son visage contre le métal. Il ressent une petite monté de stress en lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui attends maintenant … Va-t-il se retrouver à la porte ? A nouveau dehors dans les rues répugnantes de Iacon ? Ses doigts se resserrèrent encore un peu contre la vitre de Ratchet et des larmes lui montèrent aux optiques, il ne veut pas partir …

Ratchet s'arrêta de marcher quand il entendit l'étincelant renifler, "que ce passe-t-il encore ?" Il retira l'étincelant de son châssis et leva un sourcil en voyant sa petite bouille rempli de larme lui donnant un air de chien battu. Le médecin fronça plus les sourcils pour paraitre sérieux mais face à une tête aussi adorable il ne put s'empêcher de plaquer Rouge contre lui dans un grand câlin, "je vais seulement te nourrir Rouge, rien d'autre." Il resserra ses bras autour de lui dans une sorte de protection puis s'approcha de la machine à énergon. Il actionna le mécanisme puis récupéra le cube frais pour ensuite le boire d'une seule traite.

Rouge jeta un petit coup d'œil à ce que faisait le médecin. Il sentit la faim monter en lui en le voyant boire un cube. Heureusement qu'il a fait la réserve dans sa petite cale, au moins il ne mourra pas de faim dans les prochains temps …

Ratchet posa le cube vide sur l'avancée puis il leva son bras, soutenant l'étincelant avec l'autre, il sortit un petit tube rigide de son poignet, le moyen des Cybertroniens pour nourrir leur jeune. Il approcha ce tube du visage de Rouge qui tourna la tête dans le sens inverse, il n'est plus un bébé ! Il peut boire tout seul comme un grand, il a vécu seul toute sa vie il sait comment faire.

"Tu ne peux pas boire de cubes normaux Rouge, j'ai trouvé des traces de produits chimiques dans ton réservoir, donc il faut que tu boives de l'énergon déjà traiter par un autre Cybertronien afin que tu ne te sente pas mal." Tout à l'heure Ratchet avait passé un rapide scan sur l'étincelant pour être choquer d'y avoir trouvé des traces de produits chimiques. Soit l'étincelant est inconscient et après des jours passer dans les rues sans nourriture il a avalé tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, ou sois cela vient de ses créateurs … Mais Ratchet est odieusement toucher par cette nouvelle, le réservoir de Rouge est gravement endommagé et ça ne l'étonnerais que peu qu'il purge ce soir avec le cube de tout à l'heure …

Il rapprocha d'avantage le tube d'alimentation au visage de Rouge et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, l'étincelant accepta la seringue et avala l'energon alléger. Le liquide rose coula dans sa gorge et rempli petit à petit le réservoir douloureux de Rouge. Pendant qu'il buvait, il resta fixer sur Ratchet. Le médecin se retrouva très rapidement mal à l'aise avec ce regard incessant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nourrit des étincelants par le tube, mais il y a bien une chose qu'il n'aime pas pendant ces moments c'est la façon qu'ils vous regardent avec insistance, comme s'ils vous jugeaient continuellement. Ratchet roula des optiques puis secoua la tête, "je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi beau." Il soupira longuement mais fut surpris de voir un petit sourire naissant sur le visage de Rouge, Scrap ! Qu'il peut-être mignon celui-là …

Une fois l'energon but, Ratchet retira son tube dans son poignet puis se dirigea à présent dans la pièce couchette à côté de la sienne. C'est la première fois qu'elle va servir à quelque chose … Rouge resta agripper au châssis de Ratchet et n'osa donner que quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, toujours cette peur d'être jeté dehors.

Ratchet alluma le cristal bleu sur la commode à côté de la porte coulissante puis se mit à genoux devant la couchette propre, "il faut que tu essayes de recharger maintenant Rouge, demain est un autre jour." Il posa l'étincelant sur le dos puis le couvrit d'une couverture en fibre de cristaux. Rouge se crispa légèrement mais se détendit immédiatement quand la couverture le recouvrit doucement, il n'a jamais ressenti une tel paix intérieur … Il tourna la tête vers Ratchet puis sourit timidement.

Le médecin cligna plusieurs fois des optiques mais finit par lui aussi sourire, sentant un étrange sentiment envahir son Spark. Il repassa un dernier scan sur le jeune et son sourire se transforma en un froncement de sourcil, "Rouge, donne-moi les cubes cacher dans ta cale." Demanda-t-il le plus gentiment possible mais avec une touche d'autorité dans sa voix.

Le sourire de Rouge mourut petit à petit, comprenant très bien la demande du mech plus âgé. Il baissa les optiques tristement sur ses mains puis se redressa en ouvrant sa petite cale secrète, deux cubes tombant sur la couchette. C'était des provisions au cas où …

Ratchet soupira une fois encore puis récupéra les deux cubes pour les placer dans sa propre cale, "écoute moi Rouge, tu n'as plus besoin de cacher des cubes, tu n'as plus besoin de faire des provisions car tu as tout ici à présent. Tu me comprends ?" Expliqua Ratchet en se penchant en avant, regardant fixement l'étincelant dans les optiques. Sur le coup, il se sentit atrocement mal de lui avoir pris ses petits cubes après le regard qu'il le lui a lancé, donc Ratchet ne put se résoudre à dire ses paroles.

Rouge sourit un petit peu puis hocha la tête, n'osant toujours pas relever les optiques pour regarder le mech par peur d'y voir de la colère. Il ne veut faire de mal à personne ! Juste être sûr de survivre c'est tout …

Ratchet posa une grande main sur la tête de l'étincelant et le caressa doucement. Ce jeune est passé par beaucoup d'épreuves dans sa vie antérieur, il n'a pas encore découvert tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais d'après ses réactions, ça a été terrible. Il passa son pouce sur le front de Rouge pour essayer de le détendre, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien puisqu'il commence à somnoler. Ratchet sent une monter de sentiments protecteurs ainsi que paternel … Quelque chose qu'il n'a invraisemblablement jamais ressentit et jamais imaginer ressentir ! Ce petit étincelant là, coucher devant lui, lui rappelle un peu sa propre enfance difficile …

"Tu peux avoir confiance en moi Rouge, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te le promets." Ratchet chuchota avec insistance en continuant de caresser la petite tête. L'étincelant tourna ses optiques fatiguées vers le médecin et laissa prendre place sur son visage un petit sourire heureux, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui saura l'aimer à sa façon. Il hocha la tête doucement puis quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Ratchet retira sa main de son front et se redressa, un regard sur la forme endormi et un froncement de sourcil. Il se demande encore ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour se retrouver dans un tel état pitoyable avec si peu de confiance en soi et à l'égard des autres ! C'est tout juste révoltant … Il ne peut supporter de voir un étincelant de sa race dans un état aussi lamentable. Pour lui, c'est contre nature, encore plus venant des Autobots. Il regarda un peu plus Rouge rechargeant avec un petit son semblable à une fuite d'huile dans son moteur, l'empêchant de bien fonctionner.

Encore une chose à réparer sur lui … Et surement pas la dernière, se dit le médecin. Il secoua la tête dans la colère puis sortit sans faire de bruit de la chambre de Rouge, hum, la chambre de Rouge … On dirait qu'il l'a adopté c'est plutôt comique non ? Ratchet s'assit sur son canapé en se frottant les optiques dans la fatigue. Peut-être que c'est la meilleur chose à faire, garder Rouge avec lui jusqu'à qu'il puisse prendre ses propres décisions ? Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir d'ici … Cette pensé sombra le Spark de Ratchet dans une petite mélancolie, il n'a pas envie de le voir partir, il vient de s'attacher au petit.

Ratchet se secoua l'esprit, c'est ridicule ! Il ne s'attache pas aussi facilement à quelqu'un ! Puis il n'est pas facile à vivre ! L'étincelant sera malheureux avec lui ! Vaut mieux qu'il parte assez rapidement, malgré la douleur que ça lui apporte au Spark …

Ratchet grogna de colère puis se releva direction sa propre chambre, il est temps de recharger un peu après cette dur journée pleine de rebondissement.

Demain est un autre jour …

Et Ratchet ignore encore que ce petit étincelant fragile, blesser et peureux allait faire partit de sa vie, comme son propre enfant.

Fin

Cette fic date de 4 mois ! Et aujourd'hui je la fini enfin ! Pfiou T-T

J'aime énormément les relations famille chez les Cybertroniens, puis avec mon personnage favori vous imaginez bien comment je me sens dans une histoire pareille !

J'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire, dites-moi votre ressentis dans les commentaires !

A bientôt !


End file.
